Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $84.7\%$
$84.7$ percent = $84.7$ per cent = $84.7$ per hundred $84.7\% = \dfrac{84.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{84.7\%} = 0.847$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.